


Down Under

by nsam85



Series: Behind Closed Doors [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Male Solo, Other, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Brenton Thaites gets off in his pool.





	Down Under

                Waving to his friends, Brenton watched as they drove away in their car. Smiling, he walked down the edge of his pool and climbed atop the diving board. Walking to the very edge, he squatted and looked at his pool. Though he was still wet, the heat of the day was drying his body quickly. Luckily his dark tan kept him from getting sunburned. But he was glad as the last rays of the sun began to sink below the horizon.

                Glancing down, he looked at his crotch. The board shorts stuck to his skin so closely, he was basically looking at his goods. Due to the foreskin covering the head of his dick, it appeared to be a tip. Lifting his head and looking around again, he was confident he was alone and that he didn’t have to worry about paparazzi. Reaching down, he dug his fingers into the waist line of his board shorts and pushed them down. Lifting himself up a bit, he was able to roll them completely off.

                Letting the shorts drop to the water below, he reached down and began to play with his uncut dick. Already he felt it growing. His tightly trimmed bush was almost nonexistent. His large nuts set against the top of the diving board. With a couple more strokes, his full six inches were at full mast. Not terribly long, his dick was at least relatively thick. Scooting forward a few more inches he felt his nuts hang off the edge of the board. Letting out a sigh, he leaned back against the board.

                Looking up at the darkening sky, he stroked his member faster. Every couple of pumps, he would thrust his hips into the air, causing the board to bounce. The sound of his slapping nuts grew louder as he neared orgasm. Pausing, he sat up and then stood up. Not slowing his tempo, he bounced a couple of times, then dove into the pool. At the last minute, he released his dick and was submerged completely. Underwater, he gripped himself again and pumped. Looking over to the left, he noticed one of the circulation holes. Grinning, he surfaced and swam over to it.

                Placing his left forearm on the tiled edge of the pool, he used his right and positioned the dip of his dick at the hole below. Pushing forward, he cringed and shivered at the feel of the rushing water. Though not quite painful, and not quite pleasurable, it was perfect to edge him closer to release. Pulling back, he drove underwater again and made for the bottom of the pool. Once there, he stayed as long as he could, slowly jerking his meat. Just when he was about to cum, and was about out of breath, he bent his knees and pushed himself toward the surface with a powerful push.

                Breaking the surface, he gasped and took in as much air as he could. Almost light headed, he swam back over to the circulation hole. Though he wanted to keep this going, he decided it was time to finish. Bringing his groin closer to the small hole, he began to pump his length faster and with a tighter grip, though not letting his foreskin retract off the head until the last minute. He could feel it coming. Finally pushing his foreskin back as far as possible, he gripped the base of his dick and pressed it close enough to the hole that the powerful jet of water pressed into his piss slit. 

                With a cry, he shook as his cum exploded out of him. Looking down, white clouds of liquid was pushed against his belly, sticking to his skin. Still shaking with pleasure, he pushed himself away from the edge and looked down. A few clumps of white seed still clung to the tip of his dick, while the majority of it drifted away from his body.  Lifting his right hand out of the water, he began to suck off the same white beads off his skin.


End file.
